Koga's new life!
by Kuragari75
Summary: Koga messes with the wrong demon and ends up in a violent girl's living room! trust me... just read! KogaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Tsume-n-carnate: ok, so I had posted this story a while back but it wasn't recieved too well. aka. I didn't get any reviews. But at the request of Dragonelf 8 I'm putting it back up. So stop bugging me Dragonelf and get that gun out of my face already! Anyway, I'm hoping that whoever reads this enjoys it and leaves a review for me... things I can improve or work on would be great. THANKS! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: (runs around and comes back) don't own it. (runs again.) nope, still don't own it. (checks pockets) and I'm broke. So no money is being made from this and Inuyasha with all the characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi... not a sad little wanna be like me!

Oops.

Koga sighed as he lounged on a boulder in a small clearing, watching the clouds roll by over head. The day was nice, sunny, peaceful... damn, he was bored! Ginta and Hakkaku sat on the grass playing some idiotic little game they'd invented involving throwing a rock in the air and seeing how many other rocks you could pick up before it came back down. If you didn't catch the rock though, that turn didn't count. Koga scoffed. How could anyone ever find that game entertaining? It would never stick around for long.

Koga sighed again switching his attention to a flock of birds flying past him. Most days when he was this bored he'd just track down Kagome and pay a visit to the future mother of his pups. Either that or just piss off Inuyasha... both were very entertaining and he could generally pull them off at the same time. But he hadn't been able to catch of whiff of his beloved anywhere and there were no strong demons around he could take his frustration out on.

Finally sick of listening to Ginta and Hakkaku argue over their pointless game, Koga jumped up and scattered the rocks they'd been playing with in one swift kick.

"Ack! What was that for Koga?" Ginta demanded, glaring up at the other wolf demon.

"You idiots are starting to get on my nerves!" Koga spat spinning back around and pacing a few times. "Damn, I've never been this bored in my life!"

Koga delivered a sound kick to the boulder he'd been laying on, seeing no other target for his frustration. To his suprise, and Ginta and Hakkaku's horror, the boulder began to move. Koga watched as it grew in height, and then sprouted arms and legs. He shuddered as a hidious face appeared from the mass and realized he'd been sitting on a sleeping demon!

Ginta and Hakkaku scurried backwards with yelps of suprise and headed for cover of the trees. Koga just smirked, finally... some action!

The demon turned it's disgusting face to Koga, looking the wolf demon up and down.

"Are you the one who dared to disturb me!" It demanded in a gravelly voice. Koga's smirk just grew.

"Just thought you should know. But if you're going for beauty sleep, I think you were waisting your time, Ugly!" He spat in his cocky manner. The demon roared and turned to fully face Koga, it's face contorting even more in rage. Then, to his suprise, the demon smiled... at least, it kind of looked like a smile. Koga shuddered. Jees, was this thing ugly!

"You insolent little fool," the demon spat. "You will suffer for this!"

"Bring it on, Bigfoot!" Koga spat. The demon lifted its hands to point straight at Koga, light gathering in its palms. Immediately, Koga's instincts kicked in, telling him something was wrong with this. When he turned, about to flee, the light enveloped him causing pain unlike anything he had ever felt before to rip through his body. He gave a cry and felt himself land on a... soft surface.

----

Ginta and Hakkaku stared at where Koga had been standing. The demon turned and stalked off, going to find another place to sleep. The two wolf demons made sure it was gone before cautiously approaching the scorch mark that had been Koga.

"Was he killed?" Ginta asked, unable to believe what had just taken place. Hakkaku just continued to stare.

"What do we do now?" he asked a little helplessly. The two just looked at eachother, knowing that niether of them had an answer. Koga was gone.

----

Koga lifted himself up slightly and looked around. Where the heck was he?

Tani unlocked the door to her apartment and bardged into the living room. She kicked her boots off angrily and stalked over to her bookcase, seizing the picture there that she had there. A girl with brown eyes and long dark hair smiled up at her, her hand resting on the shoulder of a young man with spikey hair and a stupid 'know-it-all' grin on his face.

It was a picture of her and her 'former' boyfriend, Sano. They were both attending high school together and had been going out three months.

Then today he had the nerve to tell her that he'd been seeing her best friend, Yuka for the past month and was leaving Tani for her. She had smiled sweetly the entire time she was soundly beating him to a pulp, but now she was all glares.

Tani growled as she tore the picture into tiny pieces. GOD THAT GUY HAD SOME NERVE! And Yuka? What a little hussy! Best friend, HA! Tani should've beaten the crap out of her too while she was at it!

Tani threw herself on her sofa, fuming as she flipped angrily through channel after channel of crap.

"That's it... I'm never getting another boyfriend... they're nothing but trouble," she grumbled, hugging her pillow.

She had managed to calm down slightly when she heard a loud thump! coming from her bedroom. She bolted upright, listening closely.

THUMP!

Tani jumped up and grabbed her hockey stick out of her closet before moving cautiously toward her room. She took a deep breath and reached for the handle.

Tani burst through the door to find a rather confused looking youth on her floor.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" she screamed... she hadn't actually expected to find anyone!

"Wha-" was all the young man got a chance to say before Tani lost it, and swung.

THWACK! her hockey stick connected soundly with the side of his face, knocking him unconcious on the floor.

Tsume-n-carnet: sorry it's short but I didn't want Dragonelf to kill me! (ducks) please review! LATER Y'ALL!


	2. Chapter 2

Tsume-n-carnet: HEY! I actually got reviews! yay! lol, thanks for lowering the gun Dragonelf... I feel better now. Nice review Toboe wolf... it made me smile! I like hockey sticks! lol, anyway, on to the next chapter and I request that if you have a flame... waste it on someone else!

Disclaimer: did I put this in? oh well... I don't own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. There is no money being made from this... all of those ones in my wallet were already there, thank you! (I'm a waitress, it's all we get)

Petty Thief

Tani stared at the unconcious boy on her bedroom floor, her heart beating rapidly as she lowered the hockey stick. How the heck had he gotten in her room! Willing her breathing to return to normal, Tani cautiously prodded the prone body laying on her floor. When he didn't respond, she turned to examine her room.

'Well, doesn't LOOK like anything was stolen,' she sighed mentally, heading to the window. She knew he couldn't have come through the front door, it had been locked and hadn't been tampered with. Tani frowned as she examined the window... no signs of forced entry. She tried to open it. Nope, she'd left it locked. So how the heck had the slime ball gotten in!

Turning back to the 'thief', Tani crouched down and rolled him onto his back. She caught her breath at the sight of the young man's face. He was... well, for lack of a better word... gorgeous! He had long black hair, firm, tan skin and looked pretty well-built. His clothing was a bit odd... to say the least, but still, he was handsome! Tani shook herself.

'He broke into your house!' she mentally berrated herself. 'You shouldn't be drooling over him!'

Tani thought long and hard on what to do next. True, the man had broken in... although she had no idea how!... but he hadn't stolen anything and was no threat to her at present. She decided not to call the police and perhaps give this guy a chance to explain himself.

Tani took a hold of the boy's shoulders and dragged him out to her couch, mentally thanking her hockey couch for working her so hard that she had muscle enough for the job. Once she'd deposited her intruder on her small sofa, Tani ran back into her room to retrieve some rope. As she bound the young man's hands behind him and then preceded to bind his legs, she almost had to laugh that she had finally found a use for the random rope she'd stored in her closet.

Inspecting her handiwork, Tani gave a satisfactory nod before retrieving her faithful hockey stick and settling crosslegged on her coffee table. Once she was comfortable, Tani settled down and waited.

---

Koga slowly drifted back to conciousness, his mind hazy and his body feeling... odd. His head was pounding like crazy and there was a pain across his upper thighs. He struggled to open his eyes with pain exploding in his skull, but finally managed to lift his eyelids.

Koga blinked a couple times, waiting for his eyes to focus, then blinked again as they met white... just... white. Koga frowned slightly and tried to get his abused brain to work. No... still white. It almost looked like... a ceiling? But all the ceilings in Japan were either wood or rock.

Koga could feel himself lying on what seemed to be cushions. He went to rub his eyes... but soon found that his hands were bound behind him. Koga froze. He was bound hand and foot. Had an enemy nabbed him after whatever the hell had happened with that demon? Koga bared his teeth slightly. Well, whatever demon had decided to take him prisoner would soon be facing the full force of his wrath.

"So, you're awake then, are you?" A smooth, female voice sounded off to his right, and Koga had to resist the reflex to jump. No sense in letting an enemy know they startled you. "About time."

So, a demonESS had captured him? Somehow that pissed him off even more. It was one thing to fall prey to another male... but the fact that he had been vulnerable enough that a FEMALE could get him was infuriating!

(A/N: I figured Koga as being slightly sexist. ;) )

Koga shifted so he could see what he was dealing with, and blinked several times. It was a girl... a HUMAN girl. There was no way a HUMAN could've gotten the better of him! Koga blinked again as he took in the strange clothing she wore. It looked an awful lot like the clothing Kagome favored. Was she a priestess as well then? The girl had black hair like Kagome and scowling brown eyes that were glaring daggers at him. She sat on some sort of raised tablet and was holding a bizarrely shaped club. Koga froze.

The 'room' he was being held in was filled with strange and almost frightening objects he had never come across. Then again, Kagome often carried objects that he couldn't recognize... this girl HAD to be a priestess.

"Looking at what you could've stolen?" the girl spat at him with unmasked venom in her voice. Koga narrowed his eyes and let out a growl.

"What makes you think I would steal any of your things?" he spat back. "And who are you to accuse Me of being a criminal? I'm the one tied up!"

"I'm well within my rights to keep you restrained, scumbag," the girl returned smoothly. "Just be glad I haven't called the cops... yet."

Koga found himself blinking in confusion, yet again. Cops... what the hell was a cops?

"Now, you ready to tell me how exactly you got into my room?" the girl spat at him. Koga glared and growled, refusing to answer.

"Fine, I'm sure the police will make you talk," the girl snapped, standing and picking up an odd device off of the counter. That's when Koga got an idea.

"Wench! Do you know Kagome?" he demanded. If this woman was a priestess, she may have met Kagome before. The girl spun and glared at him.

"What's it to you?" She said after a long moment. Koga grit his teeth.

"I know a young priestess named Kagome. She dresses much like you so I thought you might know her," he explained. Gods, he had a headache!

"Yeah..." the girl started hesitantly. "I know her. Why?"

"She's a friend of mine," Koga said sternly. "If you can communicate with her, she can tell you that I'm no thief."

"Really?" the girl's voice was dripping with sarcasm and Koga wanted to kill her. He remained silent. The girl huffed and picked up the device again. After pushing some random buttons, she waited.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi?" silence. "Yes, this is Tani... is Kagome home?"

She was talking to another person through that thing?

"Oh... when will she be home?" more silence. "Well I had a problem over here with some guy who claims to be a friend of hers." A pause then...

"Hey, Boy! What's your name?"

"Koga..." he grit out... completely confused.

"He says his name is Koga..." The girl, Tani, held to phone away from her ear and Koga could make out some faint yelling from the other line. "So you know him then?"

"Well, send Kagome over when she gets home would you?... Thanks Mrs. Higurashi... bye."

Tani set down the phone and came back to sit in front of Koga.

"She'll be over in about twenty minutes..." she said, still glaring at Koga. Koga just glared back.

"Aren't you going to untie me," he demanded. Tani scoffed.

"Sorry, pal. Not until Kagome gets here," she said. Koga glared... again... and resigned himself to waiting for Kagome. He hoped she show up soon...

T.N.C.: wow... I'm am SO SORRY! I really didn't mean for it to take this long for me to update. I'm sorry!


End file.
